


Big dick Vantas over here!

by siggykuu



Series: Siggy has no idea how to write stories (with friends) [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/pseuds/siggykuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna wants to compare dicks to see who has the most obvious biggest dick (obviously it's mituna).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought i could write, you are wrong, Thank you issie for proof reading this for me!

“Let’s compare dicks.”

That’s what Mituna asked you out of the blue. Really you don’t know why he thinks this is a good idea, since all he will do is just laugh at your ‘tiny penis’ you know you have. As well as you know he will just badger you about it until you actually show him.

“Why in gods name do you want to compare dicks? Where did this-” “Because it’ll be fuuuuun, that’s why”

You make the most unamused face ever. He smirks and scoots over to you, poking your cheek. “What’s the matter Kankri? Afraid my dick will be bigger than yours?” You close your book in front of his face, making him jerk back as you get up from your spot.

“I’m not afraid, I just dont want too. As if my masculinity would wither and die by the thought of my penis being smaller than your supposedly massive one,” He’s grinning. “as well as assuming I would become somehow flustered at the thought of your dick being anywhere outside in the same room is ridiculous- HEY!!!” Mituna tugged on the belt of your pants, still having that shit eating grin on his face.

“If it makes you feel better, I’m kind of hard too.” You blink and look down, noticing you are in fact, sporting a noticeable tent in your pants. You feel your face heat up in embarrassment, damnit all, you hate mituna so much but here you are, Undoing your belt and pants, taking your dick out for him; but stopping, watching him take out his own dick before you can, since he’s been all high and mighty about all of this. You become flustered, even when you said you wouldn’t, goddamnit!

“Come on kankri~ Take that nice little peen out for me.” You rolls your eyes and take your dick out of your boxers, looking to the side so you don’t see mituna’s smug face and laugh.

But there was no laugh. You blink.

In fact, he makes a “Holy shit” noise and touches your dick, you gasp and jerk back from him, looking down at him, all startled and confused by this. “What!? Is looking at my tiny dick not enou-” “Shit dude, holy SHIT! You’re HUNG.” You blink again, looking down at your dick, then mitunas.

 

Oh. OH. Well look at that. Your turn to give the little shit your own shit eating grin.

 

“Well look at that, seems i’m not the ‘little peen’ you thought- MITUNA WHAT THE HELL?!” Mituna moved onto his knees and gave kankri’s dick a firm lick to the head of it, looking up at him. “Calm down bro, let me give you a wicked job, kay?” You feel your whole face heat up bright red, leaning back on the bed to sit down, letting mituna give you your apparently earned ‘job’.

Kankri held his face in one hand, the other gripping mituna’s hair tightly. He hears moans, assuming it was his own, but realized that his mouth was now covering his mouth as he looked down to see the very hungry looking mituna, licking and sucking at his dick as if he hadn’t eaten in weeks, a very hungry blowjob.

 

Heh, Hungry, Hungry Mituna.

 

“Mmmituna-ah- hey wait, fuck…” Mituna looks up at Kankri, dick still in his mouth. “yeh?” Kankri grunts and sat up more straight, having mituna sit up too. “What’s up, Kankri?” He pouts. “Don’t like my blowjob?”

Kankri shakes his head no, tugging the collar of his sweater. “Nono, no it’s… ugh it’s not that I don’t LIKE this… I mean I do love this, god, but ugh. What about you?”

Mituna smirks again, giving Kankri’s dick a kiss and stood up, his own dick hard and dripping as much as kankri’s. “I’m pretty good over here, Kan, just needed to get you nice and hard is all.”

“...Nice and hard for what?” Mituna gave kankri a ‘Dude are you that dense?’ face. “What else? I’m going to ride you, of course!” He took out a small bottle of lube from his back pocket and opened it with an audible ‘pop’ noise. Was he actually keeping that there for this occasion?

Kankri had no idea what to say to this, but allowed mituna to coat his cock with lube. He watched mituna sit on his lap and preped himself, giving him a little handjob to help pass the time. Hands shaking, knees weak and his mind filled with spaghetti, he gasped as mituna slid down on his dick in a slow and swift like motion. Mituna moaned, giving Kankri’s dick a squeeze with his ass, making Kankri’s legs quiver.

“Mituna you jerkahh-”

“Stop being s-so shy and fuck me, Vantas.”

Kankri growls at mituna, who gave a growl back and took this opportunity to grab onto mituna’s hips and slammed him down, while he thrusted up into him. Mituna made a very startled but pleased noise, snickering as kankri’s sudden enthusiasm and began to ride him like he was on a goddamn mission. Mituna lifted his own shirt up and stuck his tongue out at Kankri, as if to mock him in a weird attempt to hide his pleasure in front of Kankri.

“Mgmghhaaah~ fuck Kanks- ah-, youmgh-you’re suddennahh~” Kankri smirked as he watched Mituna having a hard time talking, he gave a low chuckle, keeping mituna down on his hips, making him gyrate on him. Mituna babbled and whined, his whole body quivering in pleasure when he let out a very loud ‘gasp’, making Kankri guess that he just found that little prostate of his.

 

“That it?”

“Kaankriii I fuuucking swear-”

“Was,” Kankri thrusts. “that,” He thrusts again. “It?” He stops, having his dick press against it again.  “YES!  Yes that’s it! fucking fuck fucken’A Kankri! Just make me cum alreadyyy!” Mituna whined in his annoying whiney tone Kankri always despised, but this time, he liked it like this. it felt empowering. Somehow. He doesn’t know but he brushed off that thought and made Mituna ride him fast and hard watching him moan out Kankri’s  name over and over again, as he was unable to keep his thoughts in his head as he came on his and Kankri’s chests.

 

 

They both were panting and shaking, trying to catch their thoughts as best they can as they just stared at each other. Kankri was the first to move, moving Mituna off his dick and helping him to lay down next to him. They both stared at the ceiling, now panting quietly.

“...so…” Mituna said “Wanna compare dicks again with Latula?”

Kankri looked over to mituna with a surprised look on his face to say something, but went back to stare at the ceiling.

  
“mmm… sure.”

 


	2. Big Dick Vantas Two, Latula added too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mituna and Latula just love big weenies, and Kankris dick is pretty large too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, writing is not my best subject.  
> Thank you Becca for helping me with this fic!

Kankri couldn’t believe it. There he was, laying against Mituna’s chest, on their pretty okay-ish sized bed while Latula was, well, between his legs giving his dick a good amount of kisses. About a few hours ago, he and Mituna had fucked.

… That’s all he could really say about it.

It was embarrassing but it was so good, he couldn’t even describe how good Mituna’s ass felt. And of course, Mituna was also commenting on how his dick was, “So bomb that Japan doesn’t STAND a chance!’”   

… Which made Kankri look over to Mituna, ready to tell him all the things wrong with that sentence, but silenced by peck on the lips. He’d have to keep a mental note to give him a well deserved lecture later.

“You alright, baybay?” Kankri made an annoyed face, but looked nervous too. Mituna smiled and gave him another kiss and he accepted it.

“Don’t call me that, and I’m okay, just-ahh…” he moaned when his dick got a nice little suck on the head, he looked down to see Latula do what Mituna did hours before, except she looked like she was taking her time.

“Damn Kankz, why didn’t you say you were this amaze? I’m kind of mad at you for hiding this from me~” Kankri let out a worried whimper. Latula gave Kankri’s dick a little squeeze by the base, making him gasp as Mituna moved from behind him and next to Latula, who now handled his balls like they were precious gems or something like that.

“Kankri chill, we got this,” and with that, Mituna and Latula teamed up and gave Kankri the best blow job he ever received, “just keep your sweet-ass self there and don’t move.”

Kankri had his hands on his friends heads, watching them both with the straightest face he could muster in this… well, very bisexual situation. Less than straight situation?  Jokes were never Kankri’s strong suit, but to even imagine one about sexual orientation?  Well if that bomb comment won’t slide surely this couldn’t-

“Kankri?”

Kankri blinked, realizing he was staring at Mituna and Latula.

Right.  Foreplay before wordplay.

“S-Sorry, I was just thinking…” Mituna rolled his eyes and gave Kankri a good ol suck to one of his balls with much intent, cutting Kankri off and made him moan.

“Like it when I succ the nut?”  

Latula laughed and gave him a highfive, her other hand stroking Kankri’s dick vigorously . How did she get so good with her hands?

Kankri whined as he nudged Mituna’s head back, the others tongue hung out of his mouth with a clear strand of saliva connecting his balls and his tongue. “What now?” He whined in annoyance.

Kankri blushed, “I’m, uh… I don’t want to come in your hair is all…” Kankri said shyly, clearly embarrassed. Mituna  glanced over to Latula, giving her a smirk her giving him a knowing smile back. She stayed down as Mituna moved up to Kankri, giving him a big ol gross smooch on the mouth.

“Oh Mister Vantas you suave motherfucker,” Mituna moved Kankri down on the bed and pushed Kankri’s sweater up to his armpits. “You want to cum somewhere else, yeah? I’d be happy to give you a perfectly willing ass to give to store your babies.”

“Disgusting,” Kankri groaned when he noticed Latula was standing, her shirt off, breasts out and her nipples all cute and perky. Goddamn.

“It’s okay, Kanks, you can cum wherever you want to with us,” said Latula with a soft laugh, moving over to Kankri’s lap, and removing her pants in the process.  She began grinding her crotch on his dick. He whined softly when Mituna gave his nipples a few tugs and sat up next to Latula.

“Tula, you should take his dick this time,” he looked over to her, kissing her cheek, “he goes pretty damn deep.” Kankri felt himself twitch, Latula gasped softly and bit her lip in excitement.

“Tuna that sounds amaze already, can you get a condom from the drawer?” Mituna grinned and jumped off the bed to grab the foil square while Latula gave Kankri a kiss, helping him calm down.

“Kankri, you okay, babe?” She asked.  He nodded a little, sitting up, and responded with another kiss.

What wonderful kisses she gives.

“Got the virus protection!” Yelled Mituna as he jumped back onto the bed next to Kankri, showing the condom and small bottle of lube in his hand, “Latula, what do you want me to do?” he asked.  Latula made a face, pondering the question.

“Hmm… Kankri, what do you want Mituna to do?” She asked Kankri, who was caught off guard by put on the spot.

“Um… uh, we um… Icansuckhisdick...?"

“What was that?”

“I want to... suck Mituna’s... dick…” Kankri murmured under his breath, feeling his whole face go warm. Mituna murmured something Kankri could only assume was a ‘Oh hell yessss” with special emphasis on the ‘yethh.’ Mituna moved next to Kankri’s face and whipped his dick out like he was offering a treat. Kankri gave it a cautious poke, as if he was expecting it to talk.

"Why hello Kankri," came a high voice, “why don’t you give me a big ol’ kiss?”

Well motherfucking goddammit Mituna.

Latula, by then, had the condom on Kankri’s dick, all lubed up and ready to rumble. She positioned herself over him, teasingly lowering her hips. Kankri felt a little light headed. After a moment, Latula slid down onto his dick with an ease he never knew possible. Damn, what a woman.

“Ahh- shit Tuna, you weren’t wrong…” said Latula in a soft voice, straining not to moan just yet, “mmhhe is big…” she chuckled softly as she gyrated her hips, Kankri moaning when Mituna pressed his dick against his lips. Kankri let out a grunt of annoyance but complied, turning his head to suck on Mituna’s dick and lightly thrusting his hips up into Latula.

To Kankri, this was some sort of weird heaven to him; Never having sucked a dick before in his life, this was certainly a new experience.  Not to mention his crush riding his dick like she was made for it.  Kankri loved everything about this and, though he felt differently about Mituna and Latula, he also might just love that they liked him enough to do this with him. Even if they liked him only for his body, he didn’t care. He was being used in a way that felt fantastic and he wished it would never end.

“Sshhhit, Kankri you look so hot like this,” Mituna murmured, his hand rubbing the top of Kankri’s head, which in turn, made him make a content noise. Mituna bit his bottom lip as Kankri continued to give him the best dick sucking ever.  … or the best Kankri could muster in this situation. Latula on the other hand, was having a field day with Kankri’s dick, guiding one of his hands rub her clit something fierce as she felt herself come, not sure how many times, but god damn, she knows it was more than once. That’s for sure.

Oh god.  Knees weak, body all kinds of spaghetti, alright.

“Mmitunaaahaa- I’m- bro ah, babe, I’m going insane here, hurry up!” Moaned Latula in a shaky voice. Mituna nodded and started to jerk his dick in Kankri’s face, keeping the head of the dick near his mouth.

“Come on now, Kankz…” Latula murmured.  She leaned forward and gave Kankri’s cheek a kiss, making him melt as Mituna came, some landing in his mouth and on his cheek. Panting, Mituna leaned back and watched Latula and Kankri catch their own breaths as well. Kankri was the first to say something.

“I didn’t come yet...” Was the only thing he said. Mituna and Latula giggled and Latula slid off of Kankri, removing the condom and began to use her magic hands to give Kankri her amazing handjobs.

“Latula if you keep that up, he’ll be coming like a fountain” Giggled Mituna, which made Kankri blush a little more as he watched Latula. She giggled as she moved down to place Kankri’s dick in between her breasts. Kankri was taken aback by this sudden tiddy, making a startled noise and coming on Latula’s face and breasts. Mituna and Latula stared at Kankri in surprise for a good moment before laughing.

Kankri had never felt so embarrassed in his whole life.

Mituna sat Kankri up and kissed his cheek, giggling, “Geeze Kankz, who knew you can cum buckets!” Kankri hurriedly took off his sweater and began to wipe off the cum from Latula’s face. Latula stood up and sat next to Kankri, kissing his other cheek, giggling as well, “Kankri it’s okay, I’m not annoyed,” she said, rubbing his chest to reassure him. “it was actually pretty hot, don’t worry about it, okay?”

Kankri didn’t know what to say, so he nodded, laying on her chest. Mituna laid on Kankri’s chest, giving him and Latula a big hug, smiling.

“Next time, I’m fucking you.”

“The day you penetrate me is the day you realize that you making jokes about bombs was totally offensive to people who were a part of-” Kankri was given a kiss by Mituna, and then Latula. He sighed, crossing his arms.

“...I’ll talk about this after we shower.”


End file.
